ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vayl Hallyr
'''Vayl Hallyr '''is a warlock of the Legion of Everblight and it was Vayl's treachery that resulted in the near destruction of the Nyss and the creation of the Legion. Everblight awarded her with the position of the dragon’s right hand, second only to Thagrosh in esteem and power. Vayl directly oversees the Legion’s sorcerers ,experiments and Arcane Research as well as the fabrication of Spawning vessels. She has shown an aptitude for organization and leadership, ensuring subordinate warlocks and the Legion’s far-flung forces are accounted for and doing the dragon’s bidding.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight MK2Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3 History Vayl was born around 530 AR to the Hallyr tribe. Vayl first demonstrated her lack of conscience by coldly manipulating the Fane of Nyssor. Only Nyss priests and sorcerers are literate in the sacred language of Aeric, but Vayl feigned piety during her mid teens to gain access to every scroll and tome she could find until she exhausted their library. Her mentors believed her religious zeal so completely they offered her membership in the clergy, but Vayl laughed at them and spoke blasphemies in front of them. She was banned from ever again stepping foot on holy ground.No Quarter #22 She soon returned to the Hallyr tribe and in a single night the elders of the tribe vanished, which resulted in Vayl taking control of the tribe in 556 AR. Later Vayl began organizing the Hallyr tribe into an army to carve out territory for herself. Any who spoke against her vanished without a trace and by 565 AR she had eliminated the last of internal opposition. In 574 AR she was accused of unprovoked attacks and raiding on neighboring shards between 578 and 595 AR several neighboring shards were destroyed by the Hallyr increasing her reputation for being bloodthirsty.The attacks only ended in 596 AR by an alliance of tribes but she retained her position. Her attacks on nearby shards and Nyss shrines prompted the Fane to declare her tribe outlaw, though any attempts to unseat her met with fatal failure. Even her followers began to think she had breached all sane bounds, but the few who whispered too loudly were cruelly punished for their foolish resistance. Disciple of Everblight Vayl enhanced her already potent gift of divination by crafting an arcane sphere of milky crystal spiked with razorsharp blades and able to leech heat from the air. Peering into the crystal, she foresaw the rise of Everblight. She could have warned her people, but her hunger for power drove her to join him instead. Thus, Vayl became the first Nyss to embrace the transformation with full, willful awareness. She helped with the genocide of the Nyss in 605 AR and her betrayal allowed Thagrosh to assimilate the Nyss with exquisite speed and precision after she helped taint the Nyss water supply. By the time Thagrosh arrived, Vayl had prepared the patterns of blighted energies keyed to react to the Prophet’s words. When the Nyss defenders finally realized the threat, Vayl turned her sorcery against her former kin and the clergy of Nyssor. Despite her best efforts, the greatest priests and the god Nyssor escaped her treachery. Vayl continues to be secretly haunted by this failure, as Nyssor himself sometimes appears in her dreams to condemn her. She has increasingly become obsessed with destroying the god, hoping to escape the last glimmer of guilt that lurks in some forgotten part of her frozen heart. Consul of Everblight While Thagrosh stands as Everblight’s Messiah, the might of the Legion has grown in accordance with the plans and tireless efforts of the Legion’s dark queen, Vayl Hallyr. She commands her master’s servants with the same flawless skill with which she wields her blighted sorcery. Vayl strides regally among the elite of her armies, picking and choosing which conflicts require her personal intervention by peering into the mists of the future with her divinatory powers. She appears to take singular satisfaction in the successes of the dragon, for only by advancing her master’s power can she ensure her own star ascends. The trust placed in Vayl by Everblight is well deserved as no other among the dragon’s generals has been so instrumental in forging the once-broken people of the Nyss into the adaptable army he requires. Some might believe Vayl incapable of true loyalty as she sacrificed her people to the dragon of her own free will but they are gravely mistaken. The goals of Everblight and Vayl harmonize perfectly, for she has given herself over wholly to the dragon’s purposes, and in doing so she has received everything required to realize her own dreams of power and domination. As consul, Vayl has achieved a position of regal authority. Answering only to Thagrosh and to Everblight himself, she has become empowered to explore her mystical arts. In exchange for the freedom she has been given, Vayl has turned all her considerable intelligence and cunning toward achieving the dragon’s longterm plans. She has seized the opportunity to become the ultimate mistress of her own fate, all the while acting as the perfect administrator for Everblight’s now far-flung Legion. Vayl’s mastery of the new society of the Legion came in equal measure through her political acumen and her thorough understanding and insight into the nature of the blight. Her ability to adapt Nyss sorcery to utilize the dragon’s power has served as the template for all the blighted sorceresses who have followed. Each of these new disciples looks to Vayl for direction, and her development of this arcane branch has led to the Legion’s unprecedented advances in arcane weaponry. Drawing on this lore, Vayl has begun to unravel the mysteries of the athanc, following Everblight’s lead. It was through this study that she modified her oraculus to resemble that paragon of crystalline perfection—and then split it in three. She strives to make similar use of the physical remains of fallen dragons to craft tools by which the Legion can locate and confront Everblight’s draconic siblings. Given her prodigious skill, she may succeed in accomplishing in a few years tasks that have eluded the lich lords of Cryx for centuries. Equipment and Abilities References Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Warlock Category:Nyss